


Cold air and Sleeping Angels

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, So yeah, Winter fic, keeping Jason from his job, oh the weather outside is frightful, oh whatever, sleepy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico refuses to function below 40°</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold air and Sleeping Angels

Jason woke up to cold air and his boyfriend making an attempt to become a boa constrictor. Normally he wouldn’t have minded all that much, Nico did have a tendency to be extra cuddly during the cold, but he had things that he needed to do today and Nico being in cuddle mode wasn’t helping much. Jason tried to worm his way of Nico’s iron grasp but he just ended up being even more enveloped.

 

“C-cold.” Nico said tightening his legs around Jason’s sweatpants-clad waist.

“Work, Neeks.”  Jason said still struggling with the smaller male beside him.

“You have personal days don’t you?”  Nico said against Jason’s neck, and then the blond decided to slack himself a little.

“I have to get up to make the call, Nico.” Jason sighed.

“Five more minutes.” Was Nico’s only response as he wrapped around Jason a little tighter.

 

Jason groaned again but allowed the younger male snuggle himself into his side again. My have the tables turned, he remembers when he used to hold on to Nico and never let go, mostly because the teen needed to have his sleep.  But Nico was always like this when the weather was cold, his body was always just before freezing on a good day, times like this he wondered if Nico would turn into an ice cube.

 

“Wait don’t you have things to do today too?”  Jason thought aloud, remembering that Nico had to open the bakery with Hazel today or something.

“Calypso is covering for me today.” Nico mumbled sleepily.

                “ _So much for that escape plan.”_ Jason thought.

 

                This went on for awhile till Nico either really needed to go to the bathroom or was tired of Jason’s endless squirming while he calulating his life up till that point. Though this sight was a million times cuter since Nico took a blanket with him and hobbled to the bathroom like a mutated burrito. ( Both Jason and Nico were in their late twenties but that never stops either of them from reverting back to their earlier years apparently).  Jason debated whether or not if this was his queue to leave but he was supposed to be at work at least an hour ago, plus spending a day in with Nico was very tempting and as his boyfriend said, its not like he doesn’t have any spare days left. So later when Nico walked out of the bathroom and saw his boyfriend still laying in the bed, he crawled back in with the silent agreement of a lazy day.

                It was a quiet day for both Grace and di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> So wassa? I had a New Years fic planned (well I wrote it) but yeah this came out of my imagination hole so I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
